


Black Tulip

by K_Lionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Random plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspicion, but it isn't like... awful?, just read it and then judge me after, oh my god that sounds so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Lionheart/pseuds/K_Lionheart
Summary: He knew. Of course, he knew. And despite knowing. He just couldn't bring himself enough to care.





	Black Tulip

He knew.

Of course, he knew.

Shiro was many things; serious, distant, focused, one-track minded, maybe even a little self-centered. Shiro was many things, but an idiot...?

An idiot would be blind to the touches, the glances. An idiot would completely disregard the very palpable energy going on between his wife and his best friend. An idiot would smile and nod and pretend nothing was amiss, take any thrown excuse when he discovered them tangled on the ground, flushed and breathing heavily. An idiot would ignore what was happening in front of his face and deny it with every fiber of his being.

Shiro was not an idiot.

He was certainly not an idiot when he proposed to Allura or when he watched her catch her breath between her hands. Or when she threw herself into his arms, molding chest and lips and pressing a thousand yes's into his mouth as he laughed. He was not an idiot when they announced the news to their group of friends and watched--among all the cheers and gasps of delight--Keith freeze mid-reach for a bottle of wine. He was certainly not an idiot when Keith pulled them both into a hug and slapped him firmly on the back, expressed profound congratulations, then excused himself to "take a quick call."

Shiro had been many things; maybe overly understanding, too distracted, unbelievably happy as Allura extended her left hand, primly showing off her engagement ring, preoccupied in covering her in so many kisses she was left breathless and wanting.

But an idiot?

No.

Not when, on the day of his wedding, he saw something that would've been proof enough if he was one.

It had been an accident, coincidence, happenstance, whatever word you wanna go with. He had been walking down the elaborately decorated corridors to find the box where they kept the rings. His search had him cross a slightly opened door. A single curious glance in had him double take and step back to see Keith inside one of the rooms within the illustrious hall, talking in hushed tones and with a stressed expression to someone he couldn't see.

Shiro began opening his mouth, readying a cheery call him when he heard his best friend, his best man, let out a snarl and turn around in the opposite direction. Shiro had paused, standing between the door and the scene hidden from public eyes. He couldn't comprehend what he saw for a moment. Because there was no way Allura was in there with him.

But if there was anything Shiro was familiar with, it was the slender shape of her hand and the glittering sight of her engagement ring on her ring finger. And that same hand pressed to Keith's shoulder blades gently.

And then he saw her, the back of Allura's head, adorned with the thin, sheer fabric of her tulle veil. He gasped when she pressed her forehead to Keith's back. Her arms reached up and pressed firmly against his suit. Shiro had frozen, eyes wide.

Keith pulled away, his expression torn, betraying an agony Shiro had never seen before. He raised a hand and pressed it to Allura's cheek, speaking in tones too quiet for Shiro to pick up on. Allura's hand pressed to his cheek as well, thumb caressing under his eye. Before Shiro could understand what was happening Keith leaned in, closing the distance with a desperate look of need in his eyes.

Shiro tore himself away and stormed off before he saw what she did.

A lot of things happened after that. Shiro found a balcony to pace furiously over, tried to summon a name to the maelstrom of emotions rolling in his chest. But the name escaped him when the maelstrom finished all too soon. It ended so swiftly, left him feeling so oddly... finished... Shiro wondered if he truly was an idiot.

Nothing stopped him from marrying Allura, and when she smiled up at him, grinned widely and bore her love for him in front of all their friends--in front of  _Keith--_ Shiro couldn't help but melt.

He had forgiven her in an instant.

That night, their first night together as a married couple, Shiro took Allura with everything he had. His pace was vicious, almost brutal. His kisses fierce and hot. Yet Allura never looked alarmed or even concerned by this aggressive energy. She met his every thrust with a fierce buck of her own, sank her teeth against his lips and groaned with force in tandem to every grunt that burst past his clenched teeth. It wasn't a tender first night, but when they had collapsed in their shared bed and Allura's eyes were drooping, Shiro couldn't help but picture Keith's hand on his wife's face, pulling her into a kiss hidden away from the rest of the world. It lit something in him Shiro had never experienced and he flipped Allura onto her stomach and took her again until she was hoarse and spent and exhausted.

The morning after, she had smiled up at him when he brought her breakfast in bed, and when she pulled him down to join her, allowed her to take him in a gentler way that made the knot in his chest expand into the rest of his body.

Shiro loved Allura with everything he had. He still does.

With their honeymoon complete, Shiro was loath to part with her, wanting to do nothing more than to spend his every living moment with her in their bed, making love and speaking sweet nothings to each other's ears. Yet the world kept spinning and Shiro had to return to work.

Despite the long hours, the late nights returning home, the few times he had to share with his new wife, Shiro liked to think their marriage was a happy one. Allura never complained, all too happy to busy herself with work from home and taking trips out with her company. Shiro liked to think that the distance made their hearts grow fonder, made the nights they were joined as one all the more satisfying and enriching. A year and a half into their marriage, Shiro was convinced nothing could ever go wrong in their relationship.

Yet, every so often, when he touched back with Keith and asked his best friend how his life treated him, he would feel the knot return. He would just picture the look of agony that had been crushed into shards in Keith's when he gazed down at Allura--hidden away in a dark room on the day of her wedding--and Shiro would feel something akin to frustration in his chest.

Frustration?

And the thought would die when Keith would merely grin up at him, call him a space cadet, and then they'd part ways.

two years into his marriage with Allura and Shiro was swept into longer hours at his work and soon he was traveling. Promotions pay well, but their cost was higher than he had expected. He shared their two year anniversary with her via Skype. They talked long into the night and when the call was over, Shiro turned in his bed and stared up at the strange ceiling of this well-off hotel and wondered...

maybe I am an idiot.

 

 

 

 

The first signs appeared with pictures. Shiro was caught traveling once again, forced into conferences and handling big name accounts that promised the future a road paved in gold. He had his phone turned off all day and that evening went into his laptop first to check how his friends were doing.

The first thing he saw was a picture of his friends. Lance and Pidge were frozen, mid-laughter, with Pidge's arms around his shoulders and pulling at the blue beanie she had gotten him for his birthday. Hunk was beside them, scratching his cheek and grinning while Shay pressed a kiss to his temple. Shiro smiled at the sight until his eyes took in the rest of the picture. Then his smile froze on his face.

Allura was holding on to the camera, taking the picture in the fashion of a selfie, and she was grinning. She looked radiant. Wearing that pink blouse that made the blue in her eyes pop like magic.

Next to her was Keith, a small smile on his face and his eyes warm. Her arm was wrapped cozily around his.

Shiro glanced at the caption--  _fun night out with friends! Miss my hubby, wish you were home, babe!_

And closed the laptop a second later.

He didn't bother checking in with Allura. His mind was spinning and the knot was persistent.

Shiro drew in a breath and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke, he turned on his phone and was attacked by an onslaught of messages from his friends and Allura. Multiple images were sent to him and Shiro scrolled through them with a detached expression. Every image with Allura had Keith at her side--eating dinner, walking down a busy street, grabbing a drink, posing in front of the statues on the city square--and every time he saw Keith at her side, Shiro couldn't shake the feeling like he was looking at something that made sense.

It left him reeling.

He jumped into his work with extra vigor, and in his mind, he was picturing the way he could ask, thumbing through millions of scenarios like thumbing through a photo album.

None of them popped out to him.

So Shiro did what he usually did when faced with a difficult dilemma.

He left it alone until he knew what to do with it.

 

 

 

Returning from a trip was usually accompanied by a sweet night with his wife that made Shiro's doubts and worries disappear as soon as she appeared at the foot of the bed, wearing a seductive little piece and smiling slyly down at him.

"Miss me?" Shiro would ask with a purr, drinking in the image of her curling down onto their duvet and extending her limbs in cat-like stretches until she was hovering over him and his hands were resting on her hips where they belonged.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Allura would return, smirking widely before sinking down to press a heated kiss against his lips and leave him breathless. Without warning, she'd pull away and saunter off, tossing a wink over her shoulder until Shiro was scrambling off their bed to chase her down and throw her back into bed.

Laughter was always a part of their late night unions. Laughter that sank into his soul like sunlight and light up the evenings he was alone and far away.

Returning from a trip at the start of the new year, however, was the start of something cold and depressing.

Instead of meeting his loving wife at home, he found a plate of food lovingly wrapped in saran wrap and a note.

\-- _Meeting with a client. Back soon! I love you_

Shiro had chuckled, ate the meal in silence and turned into bed when the jet lag was too much for him to deal with. Only, when he sat down on their bed, he spotted something curious. Something that looked like lingerie tugged under the pillow. Shiro pulled it out and admired it, wondering if it was a little gift, wondering when he would see lovely lace on her skin. It wasn't like the lingerie she wore for him. She liked things sheer, like things adorned with lace flowers and dew drops of fake diamonds attached to the fabric. This lingerie was black, swathed in satin roses a deep crimson color.

Shiro felt the fabric between his fingers, mindlessly pictured it on her skin and smiled to himself. His eyes caught the tag, saw it written in swooping golden letters.

_Black Tulip._

He tugged it back under the pillow and laid down.

Shiro said nothing of it, preferring to keep the surprise unspoiled. When he woke the next morning, Allura was curled at his side, naked and wanting. They connected in slow movements, tender and sensual and full of sighs and delighted groans that turned into gasps and hard trembling. It was loving, and tender and...

Allura never wore the lingerie. It went unspoken for the longest time.

Until one day in late October.

Shiro brought it up. Allura tensed.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about, Shiro."

and it sank in moments later.

so Shiro said nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

See, an idiot would continue to say nothing. Deny and throw a fit, and fall into a depressive state where the concept of trust suddenly feels foreign and the idea of love has soured into a foul thing poets cry about with distaste.

Shiro didn't.

Because he wasn't an idiot.

Not when he arrived home, early one rare evening, back from a trip that placed him at coming home the following day. Anyone else faced with the chance to return home early and harboring suspicions would probably feel dread, clinging to a black hope that everything is just a figment of imagination, and move on.

Shiro only felt a strange calm when he hailed a taxi from the airport and remained in silence as his driver took him home. Some people would ask the taxi driver to drive a couple of blocks ahead, to draw off suspicion, to make sure not to spook the potential offenders into hiding their sin.

Shiro didn't do that. He gave the correct address and pulled out his things right in front of his home. He wasn't shy about shutting the door, gave the driver a tip and walked up to the door.

Their home was a quaint one, following old Japanese architectural designs that Allura had fallen in love with when they were on the hunt for a house just three years prior. It was a little too big for both of them at the time, with multiple rooms and doors--but Allura only grinned up at him and said "Maybe these rooms can be filled in a few years." Shiro had never signed a contract so speedily in his entire life. With his work, rent was more than affordable, and so they lived happily.

Shiro paused at the front door, gazing up at the sloping curves of the roof and the faint scent of food wafting in the air from the house. Allura must be eating dinner now... 

He drew in a deep breath and unlocked the door, walking in and offering a quick, "I'm home," as he pulled in his suitcase and tugged his shoes off his feet.

Here, his heart was ramming in his chest, his throat tight with anticipation. Shiro left his suitcase by the door and quietly padded his way into the kitchen.

He found a pot of soup boiling under a closed lid, stuttering metal hissing with steam and spitting out scalding hot liquid. Shiro lowered the temperature and drew in a deep breath through his nose. It smelled delicious. The oven was on, a quick peek showed him a few pieces of chicken being cooked.  _Expecting company?_

A loud thud reached his ears from a nearby room. Shiro closed the oven door and drew in another breath.  _Or maybe company's already here._

Not wanting to disturb the bizarre calmness his body was permitting despite the speeding rhythm of his heart, Shiro helped himself to a bottle of soda from the fridge and casually walked toward the sound the loud thud came from. It didn't take long to discover it.

The TV room's doors were slid open, not all the way, but just enough that Shiro would be able to lean his body against the door frame and peer in comfortably. He almost did just that but froze when his eyes landed on the sight before him.

Allura was on the ground, arms up and fingers dug deep into dark locks of hair. Keith's hands remained on the tatami mats, save one, that lifted to rest on her hip and feel the warm skin beneath her shirt--a deep red one Shiro had never seen her wear before. Their faces were obscured from his sight, too busy molding lips together and exhaling sighs of passion. Shiro didn't know how he did it, but he lifted a hand and pressed his fingers around the cap of his soda bottle and gave a hard twist.

Carbonation burst from the mouth of his bottle and Shiro watched as Keith and Allura froze. Keith pulled away just as Allura's hands fell from his hair to press against the floor to hoist herself up.

Nobody moved as soon as they saw Shiro standing in the doorway, hand holding on to his soda bottle and gazing simply at them as if he had found something rather uninteresting unfolding before him.

"Hey," Shiro greeted, stomach tight. "The stove was on so I had to lower the temperature."

Keith shot up from his position on the ground, horrified even while his cheeks were flushed and his lips were bright red--kiss stung. "Sh-Shiro...!"

"Don't get up," Shiro ordered. He watched Keith pause from running away to look up at him. The guilt in his eyes was not something Shiro would forget anytime soon. Allura sat up, hurrying to adjust her clothing and fix her hair, her eyes wide and downcast.

"Sh-Shiro," Allura said, "I... we... I didn't hear you come home..."

"Got an early flight," Shiro said simply, shrugging with one shoulder. He crossed the threshold and lowered himself on the ground just in front of them to sit down, taking a sip of his drink as if he were just catching up with friends, not at all the behavior of a man who just caught his wife cheating on him with his best friend red-handed. "I wanted to surprise you. Looks like it worked, huh?"

No one said anything, and Allura still refused to look at him.

"Shiro," Keith said after a long tense moment, "I can explain--"

Shiro raised a hand and stopped him, "You don't need to. I've known."

Allura's eyes snapped up, wide and horrified. "You...what?"

He took in another deep sip of his drink and realized it was to keep himself from spitting out whatever came to mind. Shiro nodded once before setting his drink down on the low table nearby.

"I've known," Shiro repeated, crossing his legs and appraising them both. "I've known for years."

If Keith hadn't looked horrified before he did now. It was his turn to look away.

"For... for how long?" Keith asked.

Shiro let out a soft huff of amusement through his nose even if his lips weren't actually smiling. "Five years...maybe even longer than that."

At this, both Allura and Keith exchanged a glance before they looked up at him.

"Five years?" Allura asked, nervous. "We..."

"We haven't been doing this that long," Keith admitted and when Shiro looked at him, Keith's eyes fell, abashed.

"No, this," Shiro motioned to the two of them, "Probably has been more recent. No, I'm talking about the feelings you both have for each other. I've known about that for years."

Allura straightened with a jolt. "Wait, how--"

"On our wedding day," Shiro began. "I was looking for Keith, trying to locate the box with our rings. Remember how we wanted Pidge's dog Rover to walk the rings over to us? Ended up not working out because Rover ended up getting sick from eating the chocolate cake that had fallen on the ground just the night before. I wanted to see where we had left the rings when I happened to walk past a room and saw Keith inside it."

The more he spoke, the more Keith and Allura's expressions burned with shock. It would've been comical and for a quick hysterical moment, Shiro nearly burst out laughing. He didn't.

"There I saw him talking to someone and it looked like he was having a pretty bad argument with that person. Then I saw you, Allura, reaching up and touching him. I never heard what you guys said. I just saw you turn around and kiss my future wife. I didn't stick around after that."

"Shiro..." Keith's voice was small, horribly repentant. "I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean--"

"I don't think I'm ready to hear you say that just yet," Shiro said, interrupting him. "Because, if we're being honest, you really aren't sorry. Not for how you feel, not about Allura. If I really know you, Keith, and I'm struggling to make sure I do, I just have a simple question for you."

With a huff, Shiro hoisted himself up and grabbed Keith around the collar, yanking him forward until they were nose to nose and Allura let out a tight squeak of fright. Keith, understandably, did nothing but meet Shiro's steely gaze with justifiable fear.

"Do you love her, Keith?"

"I--What?"

" _Do you_ love  _my wife,_ Keith?" Shiro asked slower, voice hard. This close, Shiro could catch every emotion bolting inside Keith's eyes. The fear, the anxiety, the uncertainty, the conflict.

Since they were boys, Shiro had gotten to know Keith well enough that just a simple glance could carry the lengthy meaning of an entire conversation. Everyone else would ask him what Keith was going through, if he understood him, what was going through his head. Shiro would give a vague shrug, smile a private kind of smile and move on. There were only a handful of times where Shiro honestly doubted himself on how Keith had felt. That night on his wedding day had been one of them...and now was not one of those times.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Keith," Shiro said, voice cold.

"Shiro!" Allura squeaked when Shiro gave Keith a quick jostle to keep him focused.

Keith sucked in a breath before clenching his eyes tight and looking away. Shiro didn't move, just waited. After a long moment, Keith let breathed and sighed.

"Yes..." and his confirmation was so soft Shiro almost missed it.

"What was that?"

"Yes," Keith said, louder, voice firmer. Keith turned his head and looked up at him, still wracked with guilt and pain but there was an honest fire in the swells of his indigo eyes that Shiro recognized intimately. "I do."

"Do what?"

"I..." Keith shuddered and nodded. "I love her, Shiro. I've loved her for years. I've loved her every day for eight years. I still love her now."

Shiro searched his friend's eyes one more time before letting him go. Keith sat back, lowering his gaze until it was fixed on his lap.

"Thank you," Shiro said. "For being honest with me."

This time when he gave a small laugh, his lips quirked with them, albeit in a sad way. Shiro looked up, meeting Allura's wide-eyed gaze and found them filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shiro asked softly and saw Allura's heart break in her eyes. She sucked in a tight breath and ducked her head down.

"I'm so...so sorry, Takashi," Allura said, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Nothing I can say will ever justify the horrible thing I've done to you."

Shiro frowned and lowered his head to drag a palm over his face.

For a long time, no one said anything and they listened quietly to Allura as she wept. After some time, Shiro turned to watch his wife and saw how Keith's body turned to hers naturally, wanting to reach out and comfort her but knowing full well he shouldn't. This situation was a mess from the start.

Shiro could be an idiot and do many things here. He could continue to get angry. He could... well.. he honestly didn't really know what he could do. Because despite the way so many people would say he should feel, he didn't feel those things. Just something large... an emotion too big he couldn't name. And it wasn't anger, it wasn't frustration.

It was relief.

"Allura," Shiro said and watched as she looked up, tears still pouring and yet despite it all she still looked so beautiful. "Do you love him?"

Her hands flinched in her lap and she searched his gaze for anything that would tell her how to answer. Shiro gave her nothing. This was something she needed to answer without his help.

"I..." she began, voice breaking. "I..."

"We've always been honest with each other, Allura," Shiro said, voice gentle. "Just be honest with me now."

Allura's lips tightened into a hard line before she crossed her arms around her middle. She breathed in slowly before nodding. Shiro didn't miss the way Keith suddenly looked at her, taken aback.

"I do," she said. "I love him. I've loved him for a while... but," she paused to look up and meet Shiro's gaze frantically. "This doesn't mean I don't love you, that I love him more than I love you. It doesn't mean I... that any of this is justifiable. If you must punish someone, punish me. I sought after him when you were gone. I let myself do what no wife should do to her husband. Keith... he..."

Shiro waited until she had nothing else to say and before long, Allura was breaking down again.

"I understand... if this is too much for you to forgive, so I won't ask you for that," Allura said softly.

"Neither will I," Keith added. "Allura's wrong. It isn't just her fault. I should've kept myself away but I couldn't. I thought I would be satisfied with just being nearby and supporting you both. I thought I was stronger than I was but I wasn't. We've talked about ending it so many times but... I..."

Keith's head fell and his bowed low, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Shiro."

From the kitchen, the oven beeped and fell silent again. Shiro remained silent for a long time and no one moved save to cry and beg forgiveness. Shiro sighed deeply almost ten long minutes later.

"I should've been here," he said finally, shaking his head. "I should've said no to that damn promotion... I should've spoken up and talked to you both about this from the start but I said nothing. I guess I'm to blame for this as well."

"Shiro," Allura gasped, shaking her head. Shiro smiled at her.

"I'm okay now," he said. "Really. I've had a lot to think about since our wedding day and I had to be okay with the fact that I loved you and had to love you no matter what. I said yes to marrying you even after I saw you two alone in that room. So I'm either crazy, or I'm just really crazy about you, Allura. I still am. I can't deny the fact that I was very... angry for a long time. But most importantly... I think I was also unable to bear with the fact that I did this to both of you."

Keith lifted his head and Allura's eyebrows furrowed, they chanced another glance at one another before looking back at Shiro.

"I have to apologize as well," Shiro said. "I... have been incredibly selfish. I knew about all this and yet I kept it to myself. I knew and I did nothing. I knew that you two made a choice for my sake and I just... I just went with it without really making sure if it was right to do so."

"Shiro," Keith said, "What are you saying?"

Shiro laughed, "I honestly have no idea what I'm saying but... I think what I'm saying is... that I'm actually okay with this."

Similar expressions of dumbfoundedness filled Keith and Allura's expression. "You..."

"Are okay...?" Keith said slowly.

"With this?" Allura finished, blinking tears away.

"I think so?" Shiro shook his head, rubbing a hand through his hair and shifting in his seat. "I mean, I'm pissed. Pretty sure I'm pissed. but not at the whole... betrayal thing? More at myself, for letting it get to this point when we could have just sat down once upon a time and figured this thing out."

At their gawking expressions, Shiro couldn't really find much more meaning but he soldiered on. "Look, I love you, Allura. I swore to love you through everything no matter what. I don't intend to stop anytime soon. But, you two are obviously in some kind of love, and as much as I kind of want to punch you for kissing my wife without permission, I still love you, too, Keith. You're my best friend, and I know we've gone through some hard times together. I just don't think this situation will ever be fixed if I make some crazy demand like forcing Allura to deny you from ever being around us. I don't have the heart to just throw years of friendship and trust in the trash like that."

"It still doesn't excuse--" Keith began, shaking his head.

"I know," Shiro interjected. "I know, and it doesn't. At all. In the slightest, and it's going to take a long, long,  _very_ long time for the two of you to make it up to me and for me to fully forgive you. But... the best way we can work this out is if we... I guess if we actually try... to work it out."

"I'm not entirely certain what you're saying, Takashi," Allura said, sounding dazed.

"Right," Shiro said and flushed pink before clearing his throat and looking at Keith. "This, by no means, means that you're forgiven and if this is too much for you, you can leave if you want. But, I trust no one else and I honestly am glad that of all people this could have happened with, it was you, Keith. So... If you truly love Allura... and you wish to be with her and take care of her... I will be okay with that. The same goes for you, Allura. This doesn't mean I want you both thinking you can continue on this like some kind of external relationship. Allura is still my wife, and I am her husband. What this means is that if you want to be with Allura, then by extension, you'll be with me as well."

"Hold on," Keith said, blinking slowly and sitting upright. "I don't think I'm hearing you right. You want us... three... to continue this?"

Shiro pursed his lips, contemplating. "That... sounds about right."

"So, that means..."

"You can stay," Shiro said before glancing at Allura, who was staring off at him like he had grown a second and third head. "So long as Allura is okay with that. ...Do you... are you...?"

"Yes!" Allura exclaimed, covering her mouth with her palm before meeting Keith's expression and then back at Shiro's. "I... I mean... I don't know. I wasn't expecting this but... I love you, Shiro. More than life itself... but I also know that I love Keith and I never thought that that was possible, let alone plausible. Yet, not once have I considered myself separate from you in the most ideal of situations. I want my marriage... but I also want you, Keith."

"...Is this really happening?" Keith breathed, "Or this is some kind of ploy to get me to lower my defenses and have you stab me in the head?"

"I promise you I have no intentions to stab you in the head or any other location," Shiro said, smiling. "My condition for a punch in the face does stand though."

"Done!" Keith said rapidly. "I mean, I'll take it if... if it means being able to be with Allura and still honor our friendship."

"Then, it's settled," Shiro said, "I guess this means, you're welcome to join us for dinner. Or... maybe I should say that I'm home for dinner? Since you two were--"

Shiro's next words were swiftly silenced by Allura leaping over the table to crush her body to his, tackling him to the ground with a kiss that left him forgetting his own name. Shiro's hands remained up in the air for a moment before settling on the back of her head and on the curve of her spine.

"Thank you," Allura sobbed in-between kisses. "Gods, I don't deserve you."

"You really don't," Shiro said through a smirk but continued to let Allura kiss him until he was dizzy and they heard Keith clear his throat.

"Uh," he said, awkwardly glancing at the kitchen. "...Should I go set the table or?"

Shiro snorted and let out a laugh.

"if you don't mind me reuniting with my wife," Shiro said amidst the continuous barrage of kisses.

Keith's lips quirked upward, still looking somewhat dazed. Without a word, Keith walked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Allura stopped kissing Shiro to let him sit up. She sniffled and her lips quivered.

"What possessed you...?"

Shiro laughed again. "I have no idea. This isn't exactly what the average husband would do if he caught his wife cheating on him with his best friend."

Allura grimaced at the word but didn't protest. Instead, she tentatively brushed still-shaking fingertips to his cheekbones and stilled when he pressed his jaw into her touch.

"You've never been average, Shiro."

"I suppose not."

A moment of brief uncertainty passed between them where neither was quite sure if a kiss was appropriate now. Shiro sighed in relief when Allura leaned in once it passed, and he fell into her lips as easily as it had come with five years of marriage.

This kiss was slow, sensual, and delicate. When they parted, he saw a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.

"I never want to lie to you again," Allura said. "I wanted to tell you. So many times...I was just... afraid, I suppose. That you would decide you no longer wanted me if I told you."

"I'm sorry," Shiro said. Allura reeled in surprise. He clarified, "That you felt like you had to keep something so deep and complicated from me. Work made me distant, made our relationship suffer. I should've chosen you every single time from the start. If you will have me again, I promise to never make a decision that big without you."

Allura stared up at him, eyes welling up with tears again. "I would have you a million times if you would have me...I promise to do the same," Allura said.

Shiro leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers and winding their fingers together.

"Then I'll have you."

"and I, you."

A soft silence passed before both of them felt the presence of Keith at the door. They pulled away to look at him and Shiro almost chuckled at seeing him look so awkward.

"I...uh...don't really know what to do with myself."

"I don't know, are you up for that punch?" Shiro asked with a grin.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, "Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

Allura looked stressed for a moment, "Were you being serious?"

"Absolutely," Shiro said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Though it'll be best if we do this in the backyard."

"Takashi--"

"It's okay, Allura," Keith said, eyes downcast. "It's a small price to pay."

Allura tugged at her hair, a tell-tale sign of her nerves, but she said nothing and stood with them.

The air was cold when they opened the doors outside. The sky was already a deepening gradient of pastel lilacs and pinks, signaling the slow end of the day.

Keith dutifully walked into the backyard and stood a respectful distance away front Shiro, who was now stretching his arms and neck.

"You sure you're up for it?" Shiro asked, "I won't hold back."

"I'm sure," Keith said. "I deserve it."

"Keith, it wasn't just you," Allura chimed in. "I deserve this as well."

"What? No--"

"Allura, I'm not going to hit you." The two men immediately shut the thought down. Allura crossed her arms, lips pursed.

"Besides," Shiro said, settling himself in a stance. "This will be plenty punishment for both of you."

Allura sighed and braced herself. Keith faced Shiro, hands balled up at his sides and breathing deep slow breaths.

"Ready?" Shiro asked.

Keith closed his eyes and inhaled. He nodded and met Shiro's gaze head on.

"Ready."

Shiro lunged forward, years of martial arts training made him lithe and quick. He was in front of Keith in an instant, arm raised and high in the air behind him. For a solid moment, Shiro contemplated stopping himself completely, wondered if the drum-roll to the punch would be enough to satisfy him, satisfy the knot of pain and personal anguish that this tugged tight for years.

but then his fist connected with Keith's cheek and Shiro let out a burst of air through his teeth.

Keith is sent flying and Shiro watched him roll across the dirt and grass a couple of times before swiftly rising up to his knees shakily.

"Keith!" Allura is at his side in an instant, fretting with fear. "Are you alright?"

"Yep," Keith says, voice strained. "Just fine."

Shiro follows the energy of his blow into a restless pace, shaking his hand to ease the sting and throb of his knuckles.

"You're bleeding," Allura said. Shiro turned to face them, eyes crinkling with some worry and regret. True enough, a trickle of blood traces the edge of Keith's mouth and down his chin.

"You alright there, Keith?"

Keith raises a shaky thumbs-up, stifling a groan. Shiro crosses the space and gently lifts a hand to tilt Keith's chin up.

"let me take a look at that," he said.

"I'll go get some ice," Allura said and let go of Keith. Her nervous footsteps disappear into the house and allow Shiro a moment of privacy with Keith.

"Is it funny if I say I hoped you wouldn't go through with it?" Keith asked, wincing when Shiro's thumb brushed the growing pink bruise.

"Is it funny if I admit I almost didn't?" Shiro replied. "Any loose teeth?"

Keith ran his tongue over his molars, wincing slightly. He shook his head. "Cut my cheek on the inside a bit."

"Shame," Shiro said cheekily, "It would've made great proof for the story we'll end up telling the others."

"It would've if you hadn't held back," Keith replied.

"I didn't," Shiro said.

"I've seen you knock out bigger men with one hook multiple times, Shiro," Keith said, arching a brow. He paused when Shiro let go. "...so why did you?"

Shiro sighed and shivered, "...Guess I couldn't help it in the end. Love tends to make me weak. Let's head back inside, I'm freezing."

Keith said nothing at that and followed him back inside. There they meet Allura at the door and spot her holding an ice pack and a bag of frozen peas.

"Men," she sighed as she helped press the ice pack to Keith's cheek. "The peas are for you."

Shiro snorted and pressed them against his knuckles. When they reach the dining room, they find the food served and ready to eat.

"I hope you're both hungry." Allura said before pressing a kiss to Shiro's cheek and another to Keith's temple.

When asked later, Allura would admit that the funniest part out of all of it was seeing Shiro struggle with holding his utensils while Keith took tiny bites to avoid jarring his bruised face.

it was an unorthodox situation... but one that was still in need of more discovery.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there may be a next chapter. Maybe not. We'll see lol


End file.
